<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>禁果 by Ashting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479031">禁果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting'>Ashting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>司千合集 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 司千, 媚藥</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>司千被下了媚藥還被關進做愛就不能出來的房間。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>司千合集 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>禁果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伴隨著呼喚的是千空吐出的溫熱氣息，若有似無地搔著司的耳根，緊貼著彼此的皮膚傳來逐漸升高的體溫，在藥物的作用下，他的理智漸漸不受控制，思緒慢慢被本能佔據，一點一點失去壓抑。<br/>鮮少被陽光曝曬的頸部毫無防備地暴露在司的眼前，隨著千空的呼吸微微起伏著，薄博的皮膚下還能看見青色的血管，司忍不住就想張口咬下，但他湊近對方的脖子之後，卻又深呼吸一口氣把那樣的衝動壓制，他把頭靠在對方的頸窩，貪婪地吸取著千空身上的味道，彷彿這樣就能減緩那些快要湧出身體的慾望。<br/>然而眼前的人並沒有如此輕易地放過他，貼在他腰間的雙腿不耐地磨蹭著他，司幾乎能夠想像自己進入對方時，這雙白皙的大腿會如何收攏求他不要離去，而千空又會如何因為他的頂弄發出呻吟，心跳快的像是下一秒就會衝出胸口，司咬緊了自己的下唇，手裡套弄的速度也增加一些，混沌的腦海裡所剩無幾的理性備受挑戰。<br/>他勉強想要後退，但是才剛抬起頭，便看見跨坐在自己身上的千空伸出舌頭舔過嘴唇，煽情的畫面撩撥著他，平時自信的控制力在這時薄弱得像張紙，快感從尾椎竄上腦門，眼前閃著一點一點的白光，他大口喘息著，可是千空卻在這時突然伸手扣住他的後頸，再次把他們的距離拉近。<br/>帶著疤痕的手指摩娑著他的髮根，又緩緩地向下在司的背肌上徘徊，曖昧的撫摸讓劇烈燃燒的渴望更加滋長，各自撫慰著性器的動作已經無法滿足，他半是放棄抵抗本能，半是順從心底深處的渴望，仰起頭吻上眼神已經有些渙散的千空，柔軟的唇和濕熱的舌熱切地交纏，互不相讓地想把彼此都拆吃入腹。<br/>司用著還沒被欲求徹底取代的思緒想著，再這樣下去，他們遲早會跨出那一步──不論是因為藥效的緣故，還有早已在他們心裡種下的伊甸園禁果，已然開花結果。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>